


Study session

by just_j



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, a little nsfw??, mainly fluff, maybe just a tad suggestive, not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_j/pseuds/just_j
Summary: A study session gets a little out of hand (but not too out of hand)





	Study session

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for his birthday a while ago...he deserves love

Sometimes he didn’t understand you. He didn’t know a girl could be content just laying beside him in his bed while he did his assignments. It had been a few hours and you hadn’t complained once about the silence or the fact he’d been ignoring you the entire time—to be honest, you didn’t seem to mind at all. Lying beside him peacefully with your eyes closed and earbuds in your ears.

He had been genuinely surprised and secretly touched when you approached him at school and told him, “It’s no fun when we’re doing homework together and both listening to music so,” you pulled out a device from your bag, “I bought a headphone splitter.” You sheepishly looked up at him; a blush coloring your cheeks.

He’d plucked it from your fingers causing an anxious look to pass across your face; afraid he might brutally criticize it. But he couldn’t—not when the gesture made his heart feel so full. Instead he gave you a smirk and replied, “I’ll see you after school.” An unspoken acceptance of your gift that he knew you would pick up on. Thinking of all this, he stared at you next to him for a moment watching your lips curve into a slight smile at the song change. You even miraculously enjoyed the same genre of music he did and had showed him new ones that he found himself listening to often.

It had taken you a while to convince him to let you join him, promising you wouldn’t be distracting; arguing that you would be focused on your own assignments. When he’d finally given in, he found he liked having you around—even if it was something as simple as your leg against his while you both worked.

He peered at you closer, noticing your slightly parted lips and rhythmic breathing—had you fallen asleep? A smirk rose to his mouth; that wouldn’t do. Setting aside his notebook, he laid down behind you and curled his body around yours, burying his face in the back of your neck.

A surprised gasp escaped you, “Kei! Did you finish?”

You felt his warm breath against your neck, raising goosebumps on your arms. “No,” he said plainly.

You shifted in his arms to face him and accused, “Hypocrite. You said you’d pretend I wasn’t here until you were done.”

He tried not to grimace; you always had evidence to back up your claims. Instead, he smirked, “You were being distracting.”

“I was not!”

He just propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over you. “I think you’ll have to make it up to me,” he teased. He leaned down, acting like he might kiss you, but diverting to your neck at the last moment—delighting in your face as he did so.

He could practically feel you melting beneath him, but you still managed to say, “And what might that be?”

He hummed against your neck, traveling down to your collarbone; aiming for you to become putty in his hands. “Maybe you should finish for me.”

Your laugh rang in his ears. “Ha! Your homework is too easy for me.”

_True_ , he thought. He finally got what he wanted when he kept travelling downwards, lifting your shirt up a little to press his lips against the soft skin of your stomach; your breath hitched. He fought the urge to smile, not wanting to let you know he was enjoying this—not yet.

Clever as always, you said, “You’ll have to think of something else, Kei.” He almost broke at the clear invitation in your voice but continued to tease you; hiking your legs up to kiss your exposed inner thighs. Reaching his goal of making you flushed and wanting more, he stopped abruptly and pushed himself off you.

You lifted your head to find him looking at you with a smug smile tugging at his mouth. “I’ll just finish it myself then,” he said, reaching for his discarded notebooks.

You knew he loved to tease you and mentally cursed yourself for falling into one of his tried and true traps. This time, however, you weren’t going to let him get away with it. Before he could retrieve his materials, you grabbed a fistful of the back of his shirt and pulled him back down onto the bed; positioning yourself on top of him.

A rare expression adorned his face—surprise. As much as he tried to pretend his little tease earlier did nothing for him; the pressure from his jeans against your leg gave him away. “Not this time, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ haikyuu-scenarios-drabbles


End file.
